fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Mermaid
Super Hero Taisen Mermaid is an Japanese manga/vistul novel that is set in the Super Hero Taisen franchise. The series will feature characters from different anime and manga that will have stories set in various points in the Super Hero Taisen timeline and is mainly forcesed on mermaid characters. It will be published in summer 2017. Characters Banpresto Originals Atlantis *Mitsuyoshi Inoue - Green mermaid tail *Hikari Inoue - Blue Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Musashi Inoue - Black mermaid tail *Rina Inoue - Blue mermaid tail with Purple seashell bra *Atlantis Royal Guard **Guntiver the Arctic Mer-Wolf - Red mermaid tail. **Augustus the Polar Mer-Bear - Blue mermaid tail. **Erma Ermine - Orange mermaid tail with pink seashell bra. **Flip Mer-Penguin - Black mermaid tail. **Sealia Mer-Dog - Purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra. **Echo the Dolphin - Purple mermaid tail with green seashell bra. **Coral Otter - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Water Raiders **Spike the Mer-Porcupine - Orange Mermaid tail. **Sonar Inoue - Black mermaid tail with green fins at the end and pink seashell bra. **Trevor Burrow - Purple mermaid tail. **Mike Otter - Blue mermaid tail. Neptune *Aries - Same character from Puchi Puri Yuushi. Will have more development, including being Princess of Neptune. Green mermaid tail with white seashell bra. Phanagoria *Nagumo Ichitaka - Grey mermaid tail Shicheng *Long Haiyang - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Ling Haiyang - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. *Jun Hǎiyáng - Black and white mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. Thonis-Heracleion *Kakeru Inaba - Brown mermaid tail Yonaguni *Kitsune Bikuni - Purple mermaid tail and matching seashell bra *Mari Bikuni - Green mermaid tail with purple fins and purple seashell bra Egg Bosses *Nephthys the Vulture - Black/Yellow mermaid tail with white seashell bra *Clove the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Cassia the Pronghorn - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla - Purple mermaid tail with red seashell bra *Battle Lord Kukku XV - Green mermaid tail *Speedy - White mermaid tail *Akhlut the Orca - Black/White mermaid tail *Tundra the Walrus - Purple mermaid tail *Mordred Hood - Black mermaid tail *Axel the Water Buffalo - Purple mermaid tail *Conquering Storm - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Maw the Thylacine - Yellow mermaid tail *The Shell Breaker Pirates **Ren Otter - Blue Mermaid tail **Abyss the Squid - Green Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Opal the Mer-Fox - Yellow Mermaid tail with black seashell bra **Dive the Mer-Lemming - Purple Mermaid tail **Ryan the Mer-Bird - Black Mermaid tail **Blade the Shark - Red Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra **Fiona Fox - Black mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Actas Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Lucia Nanami - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Hanon Hosho - Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Rina Toin - Green mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Caren - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Noel - Light Blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Coco - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Seira - Orange mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Nikora Nanami - Purple mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Kaito Dōmoto *Hippo Dynamic Productions Getter Robo *Ryouma Nagare (Flashback) *Hayato Jin (Flashback) *Benkei Kurama (Flashback) Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto (Flashback) Fujiko Productions Doraemon *Doraemon - Blue mermaid tail with orange fins at the end. *Dora the Kid - Yellow mermaid tail *Wang Dora - Orange mermaid tail *Dora-Med III - Purple mermaid tail *El Matadora - Red mermaid tail *Dora noivi - Brown mermaid tail *Dora-rhino - Green mermaid tail *Dorami - Yellow mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Gainax Puchi Puri Yuushi *Yucie - Green mermaid tail with white seashell bra. Gonzo My Bride is a Mermaid *Nagasumi Michishio *Sun Seto - Pink mermaid tail with white seashell bra. *Gozaburo Seto *Ren Seto - Green mermaid tail with black seashell bra *Lunar Edomae - Yellow mermaid tail with black seashell bra Level 5 Yo Kai Watch *Urashimanyan - Green mermaid tail P.A. Works Hanasaku Iroha *Nako Oshimizu - Pink mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. Sega Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue Mermaid tail *Sally Acorn - Blue Mermaid tail with Black bra *Miles "Tails" Prower - Orange Mermaid tail *Amy Rose - Pink Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Bunnie Rabbot - Pink Mermaid tail with matching bra *Antoine D'Coolette - Red Mermaid tail *Rotor Walrus - Purple Mermaid tail *Nicole - Purple Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Cream the Rabbit - Orange Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra *Big the Cat - Purple Mermaid tail *Vector the Crocodile - Green Mermaid tail *Espio the Chameleon - Purple Mermaid tail *Charmy Bee - Yellow Mermaid tail *Honey the Cat - Yellow Mermaid tail with pink seashell bra *Vanilla the Rabbit - Purple Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra Sunrise Mighty Cat Masked Niyander *Nyago/Niyander - Blue/Red mermaid tail *Miko/Junior Niyander - Pink Mermaid tail with matching seashell bra SD Gundam Gaiden *Knight Gundam Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo *Angol Mois - Purple mermaid tail with white seashell bra. Toei Kamen Rider Pretty Cure *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Smile! Pretty Cure *Candy Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman X Stories *0 Depths Under the Sea *Sea Side Story Trivia *Some of the characters are alternate versions of characters from the anime represented. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Manga